Why Bunk Beds Aren't Suitable Contraceptives
by the little harlequin
Summary: Inspired by A Good Man Goes to War. How Melody... began.


**So, I was completely inspired by the latest Doctor Who episode. Hope you enjoy this! =)**

**Warning: This does deal with some sexual themes, but it's not overly explicit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it is all the property of the Beeb.**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory stumbled through the TARDIS corridors, clinging to one and other and giggling, drunk on both happiness and perhaps a bit too much wedding champagne. The Doctor, still in the console room, had sent them off to bed while he punched in the co-ordinates of their next destination, with the promise that they would be able to get a few hours rest before arrival. However, as the newly-married Ponds staggered, still laughing, into their bedroom, a sight greeted them which drained the mirth from their features.<p>

"Bunk beds?" Rory groaned, casting a dubious eye at the two-tiered piece of furniture.

Amy shook her head, exhaling a quiet laugh, "What is he like, eh?"

"Well, I_ suppose_ we should just make the most of it now and then talk to him about changing them later. _After_ we get some sleep. It's been sort of a busy day," Rory said, hand resting on the bunk beds' ladder as his wife lifted the veil away from her hair and kicked off her white high-heeled shoes.

"S'pose so," she agreed, rifling through the chest of drawers for her nightgown, before turning back to her husband, with a smirk etched onto her features, "But _I_ top."

"Don't you always?" Rory murmured, mirroring her smirk, as he plopped down on the bottom bunk and loosened his tie.

"Oi, cheeky," Amy laughed, throwing one of her shoes at him.

A few hours later, Rory and Amy lay awake in the bottom and top bunk, respectively, Rory looking up at Amy's mattress while Amy gazed up at the darkened ceiling. She exhaled a deep sigh and inclined herself slightly to her husband below her.

"Rory?" she whispered loudly, "Are you awake?"

"No. No, I'm asleep," he replied quietly, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed back playfully.

There was a rustling sound as she pushed the bedclothes aside, followed by a creaking as she clambered down the ladder until she was standing beside Rory's bed, "Budge up, then."

Rory did as he was told and shifted over slightly, allowing Amy to slide in beside him and he adjusted the covers so they fitted around them both snugly. She wrapped her arms around his exposed waist and nestled her head in the crook of his arm. A faint smile playing on his lips, Rory dropped a kiss on top of her head. Exhaling a deep, contented sigh as Amy's warm breath tickled his chest, he returned to gazing up at the top bunk contemplatively.

"What's up, Mr. Pond?" Amy whispered, looking up at him questioningly.

"Oh, no. Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams," he corrected, giving her a pointed look, before answering her question, "I don't know. I just... I never thought that this would be how we'd spend our wedding night."

"How did you think we'd spend it?"

"Well, I didn't think we'd be on some time and space machine, that's for sure," he murmured, thoughtfully, "I thought it would be in some hotel. A nice one. And there'd be champagne and strawberries and _a double bed _and we'd... well, you know."

"You big girl," she whispered, whacking him playfully, "Well, we might not have strawberries or champagne or a double bed," Amy continued after a moment, still gazing up at him, "But we can still..." she trailed off meaningfully.

"You think?"

"Of course, stupid! Remember all those times when I came to visit you up at uni? You didn't have a double bed then," Amy grinned and Rory pulled her into a deep kiss as Amy slid from her space by the crook of his arm so she was now straddling his middle.

"I top," she whispered, as they broke apart from their kiss, although their faces remained inches apart, her red hair hanging around him, the smell of her scented shampoo washing over him.

"Don't you always, Mrs. Williams?" Rory grinned as her hands roamed over his body.

"I do, _Mr. Pond_."

* * *

><p><strong>So, ah, what did you think?<strong>


End file.
